This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It is to be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Offshore systems (e.g., lakes, bays, seas, oceans etc.) often include a riser which connects a surface vessel's equipment to a blowout preventer stack on a subsea wellhead. Offshore systems which are employed for well testing operations also typically include a safety shut-in system which automatically prevents fluid communication between the well and the surface vessel in the event of an emergency. Typically, the safety shut-in system includes a subsea test tree which is landed inside the blowout preventer stack on a pipe string. The subsea test tree generally includes a valve portion which has one or more safety valves that can automatically shut-in the well via a subsea safety shut-in system. Hydraulic and electrical power to actuate the valves and devices of the subsea test tree is often communicated from the surface vessel by an umbilical.